Escape and Capture
by Kode'SkyBandit
Summary: Kyle is a fresh college student trying to break away from his over-protective parents. When Kyle is miles away from the nearest town, and basically isolated from the opposite sex, where will Kyle find companionship? Non-cannon, Yaoi, rating may change


Kyle is a fresh college student trying to break away from his over-protective parents. When Kyle is miles away from the nearest town, and basically isolated from the opposite sex, where will Kyle find companionship? Non-cannon, Yaoi, rating may change

"Okay mister Kyle Brof-Broflo…"

"Broflovski**.**"

"Right, excuse me. This house is about a fifteen to twenty minute drive from Westen Colorado University. It's a very quiet, small community, as you can see." Kyle climbed out of the real estate agent's car to a grassy neighborhood. An old man in a robe and fuzzy slippers watched the pair from across the road. He waved when he recognized the car's real estate emblem- always on the lookout for a potential neighbor. Kyle gave a half-hearted wave back.

"Hi Mr. Berkly!" Shouted the thirty-some year old agent whom had formerly introduced himself as Nick. He turned to face the cream and grey colored house, and Kyle followed suit.

"Okay, so here it is! You have to mow the yard yourself, and you should find a mower in the garage." He pointed to the tiny garage door that was probably too small for any standard size SUV. Nick gave him a big white smile and continued on to the front door, which was also small, and the white paint was chipping away. Kyle prayed that the tiny house looked better than its shabby lawn. He cursed his over-protective parents for the hundredth time and followed the man in suit inside.

'When the description said "furnished" it obviously didn't mean "_livable_,"' Kyle groaned in his head. He eyed the threadbare couch-definitely lumpy and uninviting- and folding chairs surrounding a small round table. The floors weren't even carpeted. Heck! They weren't even tiled! The floor consisted of a reddish concrete-like substance coated with a clear paint. The ceilings were low and all the walls were white.

The whole room brought one word into his mind: cheap. No wonder his parents wanted him to live outside of town; the neighbors sucked, he was isolated from anyone his own age, and rent was dirt cheap. Perfect. Even though he had left home, his parents were still controlling his life. Hot anger bubbled in his stomach but he refused to let it show.

"This is the living-slash-dining room. The floors are a treated concrete."

'That explains the floor', Kyle mentally grumbled.

"They're super easy to clean."

'You're super annoying,' Kyle shot back in his mind.

"The ceiling fan is a new addition but the light on it is kind of finicky. If it doesn't work when you flip the switch you might need to turn the light bulb. There's a stepladder in the laundry room-slash-closet space."

'Peachy.'

Kyle followed him into the aforementioned room and stared at a reddish-orange flecked washing machine.

"Is that washer _orange?_" On closer inspection Kyle found the substance to be remarkably like-

"It's Rust. Don't worry though- she still works like charm." Kyle looked in disbelief as the man patted the alien looking washer. Another odd thing…

"Where's the dryer?" It wasn't immediately next to the washer, as he was expecting. He could only pray that this didn't mean-

"Well sorry kid, no dryer," Nick replied with a happy chuckle. Too many years with fresh college students had made this man immune to his negative energy. Kyle turned his back to the infuriating man glaring at the _rusty_ washer. "There's a clothes line set up in the back, though. It's the kind that rolls back up when not in use. Nifty huh? Just be careful to watch the weather; it's pretty unpredictable around here because of the mountains."

Kyle left the room before he blew up in the man's face. He wound up in a tiny kitchen with the smallest oven-slash-stove one could possibly imagine. It was half the size of a normal oven, as if someone had sliced a full sized in half, and the stove on it only had two burners. Not a microwave, dishwasher, or toaster in sight. Kyle's mood changed from livid to depressed almost instantly. He realized that being angry wouldn't solve anything- it wouldn't get him out of this broken down house, wouldn't get him a nice apartment inside town , and definitely would not get him a new dishwasher, washer, dryer, and microwave.

Usually his hot-headedness would take control in this kind of situation, but this was just too planned out. His parents had played this game before and they were just using the same tried and true methods, just as their parents had used on them and so on. How do you force a male college student to have no life? First, you send them to an all boys college. Then you remove them from anything thing that resembles a city and force them to live far enough from town that it's inconvenient just to go to the grocery store. Lastly, you take away enough modern conveniences to make housework last twice as long.

In theory, this would not only force the student to focus on their studies, but also greatly reduce the cost of living. Finding poor quality housing in the middle of nowhere for cheap was always an easy task.

The University was already in a classic college town; small, remote, with just the bare amount of stores to keep its population alive. His parents just went one more step and positioned him 20 minutes away from college. There was just no escaping this hellhole.

There was no sister college either, just Westen Colorado University for _Boys_. Probably not a girl in sight for months. Kyle sighed, 'Not that I would get a girlfriend anyway. They always think I'm too nerdy or short…'  
A "friendly" slap to his back jolted him from his depressing musings. He quickly turned to see the real estate agent giving him an odd look. His greased back brown hair gave him a slightly creepy look in the horrible lighting.

"What 'cha thinking about there sonny? Looks like you spaced out for a bit… Like the kitchen?" Kyle nodded, pretty much reserved to his fate. 'Best to be quiet and get this over with. I can cry about my love life later…'

"Okay, well, there's a full sized fridge, a double sink-"

'blah blah blah.' Kyle tuned the man out and reluctantly checked out the kitchen himself; looking though the cabinets, checking out the old appliances, and such. He nodded every once in a while to keep up the act of paying attention. As promised, the kitchen came furnished with plates and utensils. He turned and faced Nick when his rant on the kitchen ended. It hit Kyle a minute late that the last thing he said was on the order of rats and mice. Kyle refuted the idea of asking Nick to repeat what he had said, opting to rather not know. Kyle followed the man out of the room into a tiny hallway with two doors.

"This door is the bathroom and the one back there is the bedroom," stated Nick. Kyle chose to open the bathroom door first and immediately fumbled on the wall for a light switch. Obviously the bathroom had no window and it was pitch black inside. He finally found a couple switches but unfortunately both clicks only turned on a fan.

"Sorry kid, lights must be burn out. I'll go find out where they keep the bulbs. Go ahead and check out the bedroom." Nick shuffled out of the hallway and started rummaging through the house. Kyle did as he was told and walked into the bedroom. It was decent, better than he could say for the rest of the house, and very well lit with large picture windows covered in cheap blinds looking out into a large unkempt yard. He sat on the bed and was relieved to see that it was comfortable and soft. He returned to the hallway just to see Nick heading out the door.

"I'm gonna check the garage for bulbs-I'll be back in a few minutes!" The sound of the door closing echoed though the empty house. Kyle whipped his head to right as he heard a scuttling noise. It came from the bathroom. Kyle groaned out loud now that Nick wasn't there.

"'I knew I should have asked him about the rats..." he grumbled. Kyle poked his head inside the dark bathroom. His brain automatically pulled up several cheap horror movies. He considered waiting in the hall and telling Nick what he had heard. He rejected that idea immediately on account that he was being a pussy… and Nick would probably just give him that annoying chuckle and question if he should live alone.

He was 18 and independent damnit!

Mind made up, he peered into the bathroom again. He could barely see the outline of the sink that was closest to the door. He cautiously stepped inside and waited a minute for his eyes to adjust. He held out a hand to grab the sink so as to not run into it. He crouched down and carefully opened the lower cabinet. When he figured nothing was going to move itself, he poked around, pausing to listen for noise.

When he was satisfied that nothing was in there, he stood up and faced the shower-slash-tub. The shower curtain was fully pulled across leaving much to be imagined by Kyle. He inched forward anyway and grabbed the curtain. The sound of the front door opening made him flinch slightly and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He let go of the curtain and started to turn around as the front door slammed shut. The noise startled whatever was in the bathroom and large dark blob shot out fast as lightening from the tub, passing Kyle- of which who freaked and jumped in the air while simultaneously letting out what he would later call a short yelp. As Kyle returned from his departure in the air, his foot slipped on what he would later find as small puddle of water, and landed on his butt, hard, on the slick concrete flooring.

"OWW!" Kyle yelped again. Still frightened, he scrambled to his feet, with much protest from his rear, and tried to dash to the nearest well lit area. Tried is the key word because before he could exit the hallway, he ran smack dab into Nick's wide chest.

"OWWW, DAMMIT!!" Kyle shouted for the third time.

Normally when this happens, both men would fall to the ground because of the collision. However in this case, Kyle being 5 foot 8, 140 pounds and Nick the salesman at 5 foot 11, 200, Kyle simply bounced off his chest and fell back onto his ass even harder than before, leaving a very apologetic, upright, and unaffected Nick.

'Damn tall people! I'm _not _short! They're just too _tall!_.' Kyle grumbled in his mind as he sat dumbly on the hard floor. His butt throbbed painfully after all the abuse.

"Sorry kid! Didn't see you there." He offered out a hand, and Kyle took it. He regretted that action a second later as he was jolted upright and given a "friendly" slap on the back. Kyle's cheeks turned scarlet and he wondered where this guy's sense of personal space was.

"S-something big ran out of the bathtub," he stuttered, "I don't think it was a rat."

"Oh no, I saw it." He walked towards the front door in the living room and pointed at something just out of his vision. Kyle hesitantly followed and peaked out from behind the salesman, just in case. He was expecting to see a shadowy ghoul or a hundred pound black rat. His eyes scanned the area until it came upon a large, sleek-looking black cat sitting under his cheap round table. Creepy golden eyes returned his stare almost dispassionately.

"What a cutie huh? Well I guess you have a new pet! Lucky for you, this home is one of several that we offer that allow cats and dogs." Nick flashed a smile and then bent down on one knee and started to make ridiculous kissy noises to call the cat over. The cat proceeded to groom itself, playing the I-can-ignore-you-longer game.

"I don't like cats," Kyle stated simply. "Especially ones that hide in showers just to give people heart attacks."

"Ah, well, you might have a problem then…our only pet shelter closed last month on account of poor funding from the state. You'll have to drive all the way to Bramby to drop it at a shelter."

"What!? But that's over an hour's drive from college! Let alone here!"

"Sorry kid, it's not like I can take it with me to the office," Nick stated apologetically. "Well, back to business." He held out the light bulb he had been carrying to Kyle, who had, in all the "excitement," not even noticed he had something in his hand.

"Here's the light bulb," Nick then pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Kyle's other hand, "and there's a flashlight! I'm going to go get your bags so you can settle in; sorry for the rush, but I'm running late for another appointment." Nick called to the cat a few more times before giving up and going out the door. Kyle glared at the door and then at the cat, still holding the aforementioned items. The cat stopped its grooming and looked him dead in the eyes. Kyle, surprised by the action, stumbled back a bit. Did all cats do that?

Said cat appeared as if he was wearing a shit eating grin, and as though amused by Kyle's reaction, got up and moved a few steps closer. Kyle's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He already disliked cats greatly, but he decided that this one was just plain evil.

He reasoned that the best way to deal with this evil…_thing_ was to ignore it. So he turned around and headed to the bathroom. He switched the flashlight on and found the nearest light socket to be over the sick. He reached to take the old light bulb out but he was annoyingly an inch too short to touch it.

He cursed tall people and how they design buildings before putting the flashlight between his teeth and crawling on top of the sink's countertop. He easily replaced the bulb and flipped on the switch. The room, now bathed in light, looked a hell of a lot less intimidating. The ugly concrete floor still continued, and the daunting shower curtain was actually embroidered with a dancing banana pattern.

'Who the heck decorated this place?!'

The sound of the front door opening was definitely less intimidating than last time. Kyle carefully crawled off the counter and went off to find Nick. Said man had set his three measly bags in the living-slash-dining room and approached him with his right hand raised. Kyle tentatively grabbed it, not wanting to repeat his last experience when he had took the offered hand. Relieved when he settled for a quick shake, Kyle dropped his hand to his side.

"Well! I think that's everything…Oh! There's a mini-mart down the street if you wanted to buy some food or such for tonight. Also you might want to give that pet idea a try…I'm sure the store has cat food as well." He flashed a smiles and held out his hand, this time hold something. Kyle discovered the item to be a simple pair of bronze keys.

"Well, hope you have fun in college, kid." With a final smile Nick finally left the building, slowly closing the door behind him. Kyle counted to ten in his head, standing in the middle of the room, before dashing over to the door and locking it, deadbolt and all. If that guy came back pounding on his door screaming rape, fire, or murder, he was _not _getting in. Kyle then collapsed onto the couch- yep, lumpy as predicted- and sighed deeply. He stayed that way for a while before turning over to face the window. The sun was already setting. He flipped over on his back a minute later and closed his eyes.

He was too exhausted to walk to a store now… His beat up car wouldn't arrive for another two weeks, meaning he was relying on the bus for transport until that time. Not only did that mean he was stranded in his new, beat up house, but also stranded with an evil, ghoul-like cat that's first priority was probably his imminent demise. Kyle opened his eyes and flinched when he found said cat observing him from the back of couch, looming not a foot from his face.

"What the- OOF!" Kyle was interrupted by twenty pounds of cat landing on his stomach. Damn! This cat was _huge._ It wasn't fat in any way though, actually managing to look thin. The evil creature walked up his torso and purred- no it wasn't a purr at all- _growled_ right in his face.

Deep golden eyes reflected Kyle's own wide, forest green eyes in their black slit pupils. Kyle looked upon this incredible beast completely and utterly terrified. His breathing hitched when the enormous looking cat came even closer and slowly sniffed his hair, chest, throat, and back to his face. Kyle squeaked and clamped his eyes shut when the cat opened its mouth; the deep growling-like purr gaining another couple decibels.

'This cat it going to frickin' _kill _me!' was Kyle's final thought before he felt a rough tongue lap at his exposed cheek. He opened his shocked eyes to stare directly into golden pools yet again. The cat gave his nose a lick immediately after, as if praising him for opening his eyes. Its head dipped yet again, purring loudly in his ear. Kyle, still far from calm, tried to steady his racing heartbeat. He distracted himself by watching the cat's slowly swishing tail, of which he had a decent view as the cat had his head bowed to his chest. He accidentally twitched as the cat sniffed his ear.

The cat stopped its purring and paused for a moment before tracing the outside of the inner ear with its tongue. Kyle involuntarily shivered. The black cat pulled back and gave him another shit eating grin, looking very appeased with itself. After a final lick to the very tip of his nose, he hopped down from its claimed spot on Kyle's chest and strolled into the bedroom. Kyle slowly sat up, got up from the lumpy couch, and followed the black demon, somehow sure that's what it wanted him to do.

Sure enough, there was the cat curled up on one of the pillows on the queen size bed, watching him intently. Kyle, mentally and physically spent, kicked off his shoes and complied with the beast's demands. He kicked off his green converse and climbed into bed, not bothering to undress. He sunk comfortably into the mattress. A deep purr rumbled in his ear, sounding very satisfied. Tired into compliance, Kyle gave a soft hum in return. He drifted to sleep almost instantly.

Okay! Sorry this sucked so bad. It's unedited and probably full of errors that I can't manage to find by myself. So if you want to point them out that's a great help too! Any and all criticism happily accepted. Also, try to guess who the cat is… winners will get virtual hugs and cookies! 3 Thanks for reading~


End file.
